Bokken Dancer
by Devil's Angel Raven
Summary: A long line of sword fighters have reduced themselves to be bokken dancers. When a young girl's family is killed, can the Kenshin-Gumi take care of her while she plays cupid around the place?


Umm... Well yea this is my first ever Fanfic. EVER. So I'm not entirely sure if I'll write a good one, but I will try my best! ^_^ I love Rurouni Kenshin so naturally I chose to write a Rurouni Kenshin fanfics. And although I am new around here, this story will not be a Mary-sue. It will have my own made up characters in it naturally, but not a Mary-sue because none of the main characters fall in love with them and they are not all powerful. That goes for the Larry-sues as well!  
  
See, this might be my first ever fanfic, but I know some things. Heh heh.  
  
Oh, and I don't own any one except for Mika and the Sekigahara family.  
  
And Jump Comics and the makers of RK own RK.  
  
Mika: Great, my first ever story I get placed in and it just so happens and idiot made me. Pathetic.  
  
Me: Hey! I heard that! *throws a dagger at Mika*  
  
Mika: Uhh...*sees dagger* YIPES! *falls to the ground missing the dagger with wide eyes.*  
  
Me: I made you Mika and I can just as easily UNMAKE you so watch your mouth!  
  
Mika: How dare you throw a dagger at me! I'm only 12 years old! *sobs*  
  
Me: O_O... oops...  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter 1: The Bokken Dance Flier  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Kyoto, the nice and quite town of Japan in the Meiji Era, which is also the home of our Favorite Rurouni. But, maybe I shouldn't call this town nice and quiet...  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA YOU DROPPED THE TOFU!" A loud female voice broke the silence of this town making the birds fly form the trees and babies stop crying and then start all over again from the ringing in their ears. Of course this yell was from the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Dojo, Kamiya Kaoru. Today was the day she and the rest of the Kenshin-Gumi had run out of food and she had sent Kenshin out to by some more Tofu. Which judging by what she yelled; he dropped it, and ruined it.  
  
"Sorry Kaoru-Dono, Sessha didn't mean to drop the tofu." Kenshin Himura placed his hands up in the air in defense and had swirls for eyes as he tried to explain himself as he and Kaoru stood on a bridge across the river and as the tofu floated downstream.  
  
Of course, Kaoru wasn't going to go with just a little sorry from Kenshin this time. Instead she grabbed her Bokken and immediately began to pummel him senselessly.  
  
"YOU baka! That was our dinner for tonight and I don't have any more money for us to buy anymore!" She screamed as she continued to slam the Bokken against the poor Rurouni's head. All he emitted out was a long string or "oro's.  
  
This senseless beat up spree had created a commotion around the bridge and almost instantly a whole crowd was there watching the two.  
  
"Sessha said he was sorry!" Kenshin yelled out between the bonks he was receiving upon his head. The Bokken slammed down onto his nose and his eyes turned to x's. "Orororororo..."  
  
"Sorry doesn't give the tofu back now does it?!?!" Kaoru yelled and continued bonking the poor Rurouni upside the head who was now getting X's for eyes.  
  
A little boy with a wooden Kendo sword on his back ran out of the crowd and onto the bridge with an agitated look on his face and a flier in the other. He pushed most of the people aside yelling "Excuse me's" as he went and he stopped just five feet from the violent Kaoru and from the swirly eyed Rurouni.  
  
"Oi!" He yelled and held the flier above his head. "Buso stop beating up Kenshin and take a look at this!"  
  
Kaoru immediately stopped hitting Kenshin and he fell to the floor of the bridge still yelling out "oro's". A vein mark popped onto her head as she glared at the boy. "What did you call me Yahiko!?" She yelled and took a few steps closer to the boy. He only waved the flier around in her face.  
  
"I called you buso!" He said back. "Now stop getting mad at me and look at the flier!" He pressed the flier into her face and she reacted by grabbing it and looking at it intently. Her eyes widened in excitement.  
  
"Kenshin!" She cried and made Yahiko grab his ears from the volume. "Take a look at this!!" She finished.  
  
AS if nothing had happened to him, Kenshin stood up and looked over her shoulder to read the flier. A small smile flashed onto his face. "Looks like a Bokken Dance is going to be happening tonight. Sounds interesting, that it does."  
  
"Interesting!" Kaoru yelled in bewilderment and threw the flier to the ground. The crowd began to see that the violence had ended and had begun to walk off. Kaoru smiled real big and looked Kenshin straight tint he eye. "The last Bokken Dance that came here was 5 years ago! I never saw it, but I heard it's amazing to watch!"  
  
"Yea Kenshin!" Yahiko added his two cents in. "I heard the family that does the Bokken dance actually ahs a swordsmanship style based off of their dance moves! I want to see it for myself!"  
  
Kenshin looked at the two with a blank look on his face. The blank look soon turned to his eyes widening a fraction of an inch and him smiling his goofy Rurouni smile. "Ok then, Sessha thinks that maybe we could go and see this Bokken dance, he does."  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko jumped into the air in glee knocking Kenshin down in the process. All they heard form the fallen Wanderer was "oro's" over and over.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Kenshin!" The two chorused.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Where is everybody?" The man known as "rooster head" wondered to himself as he went inside the Kamiya dojo to find it completely empty of all inhabitants. He was hoping he could catch a free meal from them, but since they weren't there he'd have to try the Akebeko next. He sighed at that thought. Miss Tae had already banned him form the place for never paying his bills.  
  
"Well, the missy and the others are not here..." He quietly mused to himself as he sat down on the porch. His face suddenly looked really grim as he squeaked out "What if they are eating Beef Stew without me!?!?!? Nooooo!"  
  
Suddenly he stopped his fake crying and got a serious look on his face again. "Hmm, they probably went to that Bokken Dance thing I've heard so much about."  
  
He kept on wondering about this for another few minutes until he heard some footsteps inside. His eyes lit up and he quickly ran inside.  
  
"Hey guys I thought I was going to starve to death where the hell were you!?" H yelled out as he entered the training room. He stopped dead in his tracks and his face paled while a sweat drop appeared on his fore head.  
  
Megumi was standing in the middle of the room with a basket of rice balls in her hand and a puzzled look on her face. "Where is Sir Ken?" She wondered out loud. "I came to give them some rice balls, but I don't see them anywhere..."  
  
Suddenly she gasped when she saw Sanosuke's head digging into the basket of rice balls chewing them down. Her shock ebbed away as an anger mark flashed across her head.  
  
"*SMACK!* Get your own you brute!" She yelled as she slapped him, he went flying backwards about three feet with a bruising left cheek.  
  
".....oww." He stated plainly.  
  
"How dare you!?" She continued. "Not even asking if you could have some and scaring me have to death! I swear you should be shot!" She huffed out again.  
  
Sano pulled back his composure and rubbed his cheek as he scowled at the women. Surprisingly her angered face left her as it was replaced with wonder.  
  
"By the way where are the others?" She asked as if nothing had happened. Sano sweat dropped once more.  
  
"No idea." He answered. "I was wondering that too, they didn't even cook me dinner!" He wined gaining Megumi's attention with a glare at him.  
  
"Cook your own dinner you cheap skate!" She yelled. His face grew a blank expression on it as he just muttered out one thing plain and simple as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"That's women's work." He muttered making Megumi glare at him once more. "Even if Kenshin cooks every now and then, he doesn't count. It's still women's work."  
  
"Lazy oaf." She answered.  
  
"What was that?!?!?" He yelled back. Megumi only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oh well." She sighed. "I and you both wanted to see the others so you can tell me where you think they are over dinner; Dr. Genzai was making dinner when I left."  
  
"Now you're talking!" Sano said as he grabbed her by the arms and walked out of the dojo. "Come on what are you waiting for? Let's eat!"  
  
As he dragged her towards Dr. Genzai's her yells could be heard over the wind blowing.  
  
"Let me go you jerk! I can walk by myself thank you very much!"  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"Wow!" Kaoru said in excitement. "We got good seats! I can see the whole stage from here!" She placed a hand over her forehead to get a better look at the stage where the "Bokken Dance" was to be shown.  
  
"Yes, these are very good seats, that they are." Kenshin agreed as he sat down beside her and made room for Yahiko to sit down as well. "But I wonder where Yahiko found the money for the tickets?"  
  
Both of them looked at Yahiko with curiosity on their faces and he only smirked and chuckled like a guilty person trying to fake being innocent.  
  
"Oh, well I just found it in my pockets some where." He muttered to them quietly... 'Hope Sano doesn't mind me stealing his stash of money that was all he had left form all the gambling.' He thought with a snicker.  
  
"Yahiko?" Kenshin asked looking over at him. He jumped out of his thoughts and looked at him.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You don't have any pockets that you don't." Yahiko fell to the ground and quickly stood back up laughing innocently.  
  
"It's an expression!" He snapped making Kenshin's eyes go wide for a second from the yell.  
  
"Quiet!" Kaoru snapped at the two. "It's starting!"  
  
The two fell silent as the whole crowd seemed to have gone mute and the whole place grew silent. The stage seemed to light up with lamps as the curtains moved, uncovering the fresh clean wood of the stage.  
  
Situated on the stage was two people, a man and a woman looking to be in their old 30's, both had Bokkens in their hands and they had both their eyes closed as if concentrating on something. The man's black hair was tied up in the back in a pony tail much like Kenshin's hair while the red haired woman had her hear in a way like Kaoru's both of them wore a Gi and a Hakama and their backs were touching each others in a weird stance.  
  
Suddenly, Japanese music started in the background as drums beat down and a flute was played, most would think this music for entertainment, but Kenshin heard this music somewhere before... IN the revolution it was played before a large battle began at times. His eyes narrowed as he and the other two watched in interest.  
  
The two figures opened their eyes in a flash revealing deep purple for the man and deep green for the woman. Both raised their Bokkens in the air and opened their mouths.  
  
"Hah!" They swung their Bokkens down smashing them onto the ground, but they did not break. Just as quickly, they spun away from each other and held their Bokkens as if in salute and pointed them in a high arch towards each other. (Both are 3 feet away with their Bokkens pointed towards each other, up in the air like a little bridge if you can't imagine this.)  
  
Another light illuminated the space between the two revealing a very small figure holding a Bokken above her head. Her hair was a deep black and her eyes were a light green with purple specks in them. A light blue Kimono was situated around her as she held her Bokken, the Kimono was cut off short just above the knees allowing her room to move as she quickly twirled out of the place she was in, in-between the two adults and stood 5 feet in front of them on the stage holding her Bokken in a fighting stance.  
  
"Huuh!" She yelled and swung the Bokken to the ground and began her dance.  
  
Everyone was awed by this as they watched the girl do her dance, but what got Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko's attention was the fact that a little girl such as this was dancing gracefully with a Bokken and form the looks of it, the two figures behind her would be her parents form the resemblance in the eyes. Plus....  
  
The girl looked to only be Yahiko's age, if only younger.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/n: That's it for now, if you want more then you got to review you hear me!? And they better be good reviews too. I know it might not be too good, but it's my first try! At least give me credit for that!  
  
Sorry for any misspellings and grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to spell check... Heh heh...  
  
Ja-ne 


End file.
